Blackmailed
by Mi-Mi-Rose-Dear
Summary: She was sent down innocent, but who was guilty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scarlette

Earth. That was where I was sent. My wings burnt, falling and falling until I hit the dark uninviting ground. The moon shining bright against the hollow sky. I push myself up scratching my hands on the gravel. Where am I? I scan the empty streets looking for a sign. Brooklyn? No too shabby. Toronto? Actually maybe. Penworth labelled the sign above me. The streetlights highlighting the other signs. A park was down the road. It was small, with a playground and a pond that you can overlook from the park. A hill towering over the small pond and behind that a school that looked absolutely deserted. I pondered for a moment around the neighbourhood and stopped aware that someone was watching me closely.

Spinning around I look over the hill that overlooks the park and see a nephil standing on the climber. I frown displeased at the sight of the Nephilim. I don't like the whole idea of a fallen angel offspring, let alone fallen angels. I know, that sounds superstitious but I want back up to heaven. I never did anything wrong. I was innocent and no one would listen to me. It was like I was in a box with nothing at all to say. Empty hollow words echoed in my thoughts.

I snap back to earth still aware of this nephil staring at me. I make my way over and pull myself up onto the cold metal tube opposite the male nephil without saying a word. Not bad for a nephil I suppose. Creamy white skin, with a hint of a tan. Dark grey eyes and black hair, dark as the night. He smiles in awe of something. I glance down at my clothes and wince. I'm still dressed in denim jeans and a light floral shirt. My jeans are ripped from my fall and several deep cuts glide down my arms and stomach, ribboning dried blood down my arms.

"Hi…" I say quietly.

"Hey, you're a fallen angel right?" He questions his tone light and joyful.

"Yeah.. I just got sent down a few hours ago for something I never did." I sigh, an annoyed tone playing through my voice.

"Oh, that must really suck. I'm Aaron by the way." He says still talking lightly.

"You're a nephilim right?"I question.

"You really are new aren't you? No I'm a fallen angel. I was banished for treason. Long story short I didn't do it."

"Oh yeah I can relate to that one" I say shortly.

"Yeah well anyways what's your name?" Aaron asks curiously.

"Um Scarlette… Look I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to chat. I just fell and I need clothes, a place and money. So if you can excuse me I'm going to be on my way now." I push myself up and jump down from the cold metal tube my muscles tensing as I land with cat-like reflexives.

"Wait! You could crash at my place and we can get you some stuff tomorrow morning when the Eaton center is open considering nothing will be open at this time in the morning." I paused listening and thinking the idea over. He seemed like a nice guy.

"I mean you don't need to say yes to me you can go on your own was because it was just an idea you know…"He mutters, his voice barely audible.

"No it's okay that's probably the best offer I've had all day thank you. Where is it? Your place I mean." I smile reassuring him.

"Just down here, I have a spare room you can sleep in unless you wanted to share the bed because there isn't a bed yet in the other… never mind." He shakes his head. I look at him closely and shrug not bad I suppose.

"Oh wait do you mind crashing on the couch, my cousin Cole is staying for a bit… He's not very shy though I have to admit, if he's rude just ignore him its typical behaviour. He was cast down at least a hundred years ago. I know he's old." He chortles.

We laugh and talk as we walk down the street until we reach a small crescent shaped dead end loop. A small house comes into view as we round the bend, the house was beautiful. Elaborate garden and cottage like house style. As we entered I gasped at how empty but modern the house was. Aaron leads me down a narrow hallway and down a flight of stairs into a full furnished warming basement. A boy about my age was sprawled across the couch I was supposedly crashing on sound asleep. He was gorgeous. Luscious body, light hair streaking through his brown hair in between long and short curling around his heart shaped face, it was clear he was growing it out. He stirred opening his eyes and I in took a deep breath, his eyes were a magnificent shade of green with specks of brown streaking out from the edge of the pupil specks of gold laced through the edge. I wanted him.

"Ah you finally arrived. Look you even brought trash off the sidewalk. What have I told you about bringing strangers home to our unusual messy house?" His tone arrogant.

"Sorry but I'm not trash. Actually I was supposedly supposed to crash on that couch" I point accusingly to where he lay "But some piece of junk took my place." I remark snidely.

The boy laughs to himself, "Oh really? And what's your name?"

"Scarlette and how about you?"

"I'm Cole, you're a fallen angel. Why'd you get cast down?" He questions mischief in his voice.

"Long story, look I don't mean to be rude but I'd really like to get some rest, I don't care if you want to share I'm sure there's plenty of room but seriously I'm about to pass out." I turn to Aaron,

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"No problem, I'll be upstairs if you need me." He replies.

"And I will be sharing this bed hehem couch I mean with you I suppose." Cole says as Aaron strolls up the stairs. He smiles and moves over. I sigh and lay down on the opposite side. Tension surges through my body at the closeness of feeling his body heat, shuffling over and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Cole

I watch her fall asleep loose strands of soft brown hair sliding across her angelic face. As soon as I saw her, my heart jumped out of my chest, she was just so beautiful. It was clear she had just fallen, she was covered in scratches.

I sighed memories surfacing, choking them back down I was so not going there tonight. I just wanted to wake her up and talk. I pull myself up off the couch and padded my way up the stairs as quietly as I could. Stuffing down the hollow feeling of memories I open the fridge. Inside were varieties of pop and food. Taking out a Coke I hear the faint sound of Aaron's soft breathing. At least someone is getting some sleep. Moving over to the upstairs living room I slide into an arm chair and turn on the TV. Boring channels engulfed the television. Sighing I switch it off and went to bed. Turning off lights as I go. Soon the house turns black with the slight glow of the surrounding streetlights.

* * *

Mazam

I watch as the girl sores down from the sky crashing into the hard gravel. No pain showed on her face as she scanned her surroundings. I wonder if this was the traitor to the higher ups. No she couldn't be. Too fragile. Maybe she was the framed one. She must of taken the blame that's it of course! She'll soon regret this. Every Nephil is dying to get their greedy paws on her.

A sly smile forms on my face knowing the events of the next year. She won't survive a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Scarlette**_

It was dark. Too dark. What was going on? I tried to move but I was paralyzed to the spot wherever that might be. I could see a tiny ball of light, minuscule but there.

"Hello?" My voice hits the dark hollow room.

No answer. An eerie chill hits my wings, wait wings?! They glow, shining in the dark. Clearing the dark I see a mud room, a sunken faced cat hops up onto the counter beside me. The image slowly shattered, dragging me down into a pit of oblivion.

"SCARLETTE" Something hisses in the corner.

Snapping my head back to face the voice I follow the drawling voice down a long dark corridor.

* * *

 _ **Aaron**_

 _"_ SCARLETTE! WAKE UP!" I yell on my fifth attempt to wake her. Cole ventures down the stairs with a bucket of some unknown liquid.

" Having issue's over there? I think sleeping beauty needs a wake up call, hey?"

"Yep she's completely gone. What's in the bucket?" I ask.

"You'll see" He says as he throws the contents onto Scarlette's head.

* * *

 _ **Scarlette**_

A cold wave of water enters my consciousness, I wake with a start and see Cole on the ground laughing while Aaron tries desperately to contain his laughter. I realize I'm dripping wet and see the empty bucket on the ground, Linking both together I believe they through water to wake me. A surge of anger spreads across my face turning my features an angering red.

"What was that for?" I say quietly but harshly.

"It was just a joke." Cole laughs.

"IS EVERYTHING A JOKE TO YOU?!" I scream.

Getting up I storm out the house and back down the same road we came down the night before. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave but you know what I don't have time for jokes. All I need is to return in my rightful position. Moving over to the bus stop I notice I have no money.

 _Darn it!_ I think. If I go back now they'll think I'm not mad and I'll look ridiculous... As I huff back down the street unaware of the person trailing behind me stepping carefully as they walk unknown.

I hear something rustle in the distance. Snapping my head around I see nothing but the shadows playing with my mind. Images of the beasts ripping off my fragile wings flash across my eyes before I register what is happening. I collapse in a heap and scream. My voice echoing in the empty street. What was happening to me?

Footsteps sound. Hitting hard along the pavement, Aaron appears in the dull light.

"Scarlette? What's wrong?"

"M-mem-memories" Stuttering Scarlette pushes herself off the ground wiping the remaining gravel off her hands.

"Memories? Did they include the Beasts tearing off your wings? Cole suffered through that, he'll know what to do come on this way."

She follows him down the street slowly.

As we reach the house I stop. Carefully holding onto Aaron I turn him so that his face is inches away from mine. I feel the tears come, softly streaming down my face in streams of pain. He pulls me into his chest but I can't feel him as I realize the only touch I will ever feel is the touch or desire and emotions. I am trapped in a body isolated by the cruel truth of punishment even though when the Angels realize that "Oh Hey Scarlette was innocent the whole time" there won't be anything they can do.

"Are you going to be alright?" Aaron whispers into my hair the soft breeze of his breath screeching into my skull.

I nod wiping the tears off my face as I realized my knees had given out. As I stand Cole greets us quietly. His hair shimmering in the light, sending shivers through me as I look him in the eyes.

"How do you stop it..?" Scarlette whispers.

"Stop what?" He asks me.

"The memories, the beasts. All of it?!" I scream the tears stinging my eyes wanting to be released.

"They don't stop... I can control them but can't stop them."

"Do they hurt you?"

"Something like that." He smirks.

"I have an idea.. There is a school, high school. Close to here, why don't you apply semester is starting up soon. You can stay with us for the mean time but we need to get you a room and a new closet. How does that sound? Maybe we can take your mind off these memories." Aaron suggests.

"Alright that sounds decent."

* * *

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlette

High school.

I'd heard about it in the books but never encountered an angel who had been. We don't suffer through the same school system as you may or may not choose to follow. We study, take a test, then decide our position amongst the Angels. I had just made it past the Archangel position which is a high ranking in Heaven. That was before I was sent down.

After we made the decision of what school I was going to, Cole offered to take me shopping… Downtown. I discovered we were in Toronto, Ontario. I knew of a friend in the States named Patch. He had been an Archangel I believe but was cast down a long time ago with the other angels that believed they would roam the earth with power but were proven wrong when their wings were stripped and they fell. They now act like parasites on this earth. The Nephilim suffer horribly on Cheshvan the Jewish holiday because for the two week time span us, fallen angels possess the bodies of Nephilim so we can feel again. Yes we are capable of having attractions and slim emotions but hormones don't take over our systems and we don't have the power to touch another and feel an emotion or a sense of self lust.

As we neared the subway station the shuttle shuddered and seized to a halt flinging me backwards into Cole. As he chuckled to himself when I immediately pushed myself off, I shot him a dirty look. We rounded a few corners and walked down a couple blocks full of weird and unusual shops. A gigantic building towered overhead.

"Here we are!" Aaron announces. Anguish circles in his eyes.

We enter the building through revolving doors, confusing me of my whereabouts. The surroundings are full of construction and an escalator was placed in the middle of the room. As we ran down the moving stairs weaving in and out of people,

Scarlette shivered as the dawning feeling of someone was watching her crowded her head. I turned my head and peered back through the line of people not noticing any familiar faces. Shrugging it off I catch up to Cole. We end up in at least 16 different stores and yet in each find three bags over flowing of stuff. The balls of my feet ache by the end of the shopping trip.

"Let's go get a bubble tea, I hear they're amazing." Cole says.

We go over to a juice bar and he orders these weird looking drinks. Mine was a yellow color with these spheres tinted black and purple at the bottom. They were delicious. After we stopped at a restaurant and headed back.

* * *

Cole

We return home to an empty house. It's always seemed so bare. I've always thought an animal would be a great addition to the family...

* * *

Scarlette

Not long after we return home Cole slips out and Aaron falls asleep. I turn on the TV and scroll through the channels hunting for something interesting. Outside I hear a howl. Pushing Aaron so he wakes I feel an urge to hide come over me. He groggily opens an eye,

"What?" He sluggishly awakens.

"There was a howl. In a city? A little strange if you ask me."

"Oh.. that isn't anything new. There is a myth of a werewolf in the neighborhood. Someone swears they saw it, larger than any wolf they ever saw. Obviously he was a hunter and the funny thing is.." He pushes himself up into a sitting position. "He passed away a week later. Murdered. They say he had claw marks gouged into his skin. SO.. maybe it is a myth maybe it isn't but who cares a wolf can't chain us in hell. Speaking of hell when you fell were there any feathers around you?"

"I don't know." I say.

"Darn, we should really go check. If the wrong person gets their hands on the feather you could be in some serious trouble."

We walk back down to the park where I fell , the sun was setting fast so we didn't have much time left. We searched and searched but there was nothing. I knelt down to see something white poking out of a bush.

"Aaron! I think I found one." Pulling it out I notice it's longer than any other feather I've seen. It was singed at the end. A certain sense of love produced from it. It was definitely mine. Aaron rushed over to see.

"That's it." Smiling he pats my back and we head back to the house.

* * *

Aaron

We head back and as we enter the house all I smell is dog. No. Did he really? My thoughts explode, raging around like bulls hunting for a red flag. A small golden retriever puppy bounds up to us and launches itself off the ground. Scarlette picks up the puppy and cradles it. Cole walks up the stairs grinning.

"I see you've met Stella? Gorgeous little girl isn't she?"

"COLE!" I yell frustrated. He laughs despite my glare piercing into him.

"Can we keep her..?" Scarlette begs.

"When did you become a fan of animals..?"

"I've always been fascinated by the creatures. So can we?"

"I guess" I sigh. Why can't I say no to her? If it were Cole I would've returned the dog.

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlette

The puppy, Stella was an amazing joy to be around and we had fun for a few weeks. School approached seemingly fast and I counted the days until I would have to pretend to be "normal". I started tomorrow and I'd just gone and got my uniform. It was navy blue, a plaid skirt, regular white collared shirt and I also picked up some track pants seeing as I wasn't really a skirt person.

Aaron was very helpful and also so sweet when it came to my preterm reading, he helped me catch up in mathematics and English although I had studied them in Heaven. As I studied, Cole would lay anywhere and just sleep.

I woke up early and showered. Pulling me newly cut hair back out of my face I continued, with my morning routine. As I ran to grab an apple seeing as it was getting late I accidently bumped into Cole who was dressed in brown pants and a white shirt. He smiles a real smile when he looked at me.

"Running late?" He questions.

"Just a little" I manage to get out through pants of exhaustion.

We trudge outside and down the muddied path. Cole reaches down and clasps my hand. His hand was clammy and awkwardly enough fit perfectly in mine. I look up at him surprised as he smirks and squeezes my hand. We walk in silence to school holding hands.

As we arrive in the parking lot he raises his other hand to point to a group of average teenagers,

"Those kids over there are the "popular" kids. Their parents are rich or they have famous family members. It's a tricky situation when they dislike you, almost like a vampire and werewolf pack against a lamb."

We walk by them and into a group of Nephilim.

"What are we doing with these.. Things?" I whisper.

"They aren't things. They're just… abnormal?" He laughs. "Don't worry most of them don't bite"

I pull him closer to me for a sense of protection as we get greeted into the group. Most of the kids stayed quiet with the occasional nod of hello

"So this is the other angel girl?" I short boy asks with an impish grin.

"Other?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well Cole here is a fallen angel and so are you, that's what I meant, don't worry love." Another guy says. He was extremely tall and buff. He was attractive but there were mundane flaws surrounding him.

"Hmm okay. So ever had more than two fallen angels at this school or is the majority always nephils?" Scarlette says.

"Well we had a few but not many. There's a difference in us nephils now. Some of us are different, we call the others Shadowhunters. One of your higher power angels, Raziel gave us (well humans), His blood. Only because the rift in the demon dimensions expanded and they slip out into this world. So the Shadowhunters fight them off. We stay separate from their worlds. They don't know about us but we know of their leader and everything but still at least we know about them." The tall boy answers.

"Shadow.. Hunters? As in Demon Hunters? I've heard of them up in Heaven but we thought they were myths. Wow."

"Yeah well. It kinda sucks." Laughs a girl.

"We better get to class kiddo." Cole whispers.

"Alright lead the way." I smile up at him, feeling oddly shy. He pulls my hand and pushes through the crowds. We walk up the stairs and around a corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma Carstairs

We moved Institutes yesterday. We're in Toronto. The Blackthorns moved up with us and are settling already. We start real school soon by order of the Clave. Ever since I discovered what happened to my parents I needed to leave. Mark was easy to convince, but Julian? Not so much. We were disagreeing in a downward spiral and I had to speak to Diana. All of us moved from the institute once the Clave found a new head for the Los Angeles Institute.

"Emma?" Tavvy enters my room.

"Yea kiddo?" Picking him up I plant him beside me.

"Julian said we need to go." I nod and head out the door. The whole idea of going to school with mundanes is ridiculous. Like who do we talk to? Or what about blending in? This is going to be difficult.

When we arrive everyone is sorted in crowds. I notice one group accept a tiny brunette and a tall guy with the occasional nod,

"Hey Jules, I think that girl might be a warlock? Or maybe a lycanthrope? Hmm."

"Em, really? I don't think Downworlders attend High School."

"Simon did!" I counter.

"Yeah but Simon wasn't a Vamp remember? With the demon taking away his age."

We make our way inside the school as the bell rings.

Scarlette

My first two classes were good, I have English and then History. No one seemed to stick out or anything. Although in my English class there was this girl with really long blonde hair who looked.. Otherworldly. As I make my way to the Cafeteria I text Cole to meet me there. I see him at the doors and we enter.

"Wow." Tons upon tons of people filled the room all laughing and joking around in their little society groups.

I spot the girl with blonde hair talking to a boy that looked similar to Cole although his hair was darker and eyes, brighter, I head over wanting to know who they were.

"Hi." I greet them as they both look up in surprise.

"Um.. Hi?" The girl replies.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Gesturing over to the empty seat beside them.

"Go ahead, So what's your deal?" The girl asks as I sit down with Cole, who silently listens.

"Deal?" The boy taunts. "Really Emma? That's a little rude."

"Yea whatever." Emma replies.

Smiling Cole answers instead,

"My deal is I moved in with a cousin who has a friend that shares the house, but what about you?"

"Well. We moved from Los Angeles because my parents were killed. What's your name?" Emma says.

"Scarlette and I'm Cole. You?"

"Jules and Emma. What are you? Werewolf? Vamp? Warlock?"

"Emma!" Jules exclaims.

"No, no it's fine. None actually little Shadowhunter. Fallen angels." Cole replies smoothly.

Shadowhunters? No way.

"Ha, angels? Let's see the scars."

I turn and lift the back of my shirt up to reveal two gruesome scars slivering up my spine.

"Oh…"

"That's impossible! You guys.. Don't exist. ..How?" Jules gasps. The bell rings and we say our goodbyes, returning to classes the end of the day moves by quickly.

Once we return home Julian and Emma chase after us wanting information. There were no rules on telling them about us but at the same time it's difficult to explain.

"How about you come to our patrol, we have to do one every night. Right now we hear there was a nest of ravenor demons out near that big shopping center, I believe it's in the abandoned subway." Emma suggests.

"Maybe. That sounds quite dangerous." Cole replies.

"Not if you're armed it won't be." Mutters Jules.

"We're in." I smile broadly at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was close to dusk when we ventured out to meet Emma and Jules. We agreed to meet at the place they called the Institute. It was only a bus ride away so we didn't have to travel far. I never mentioned anything to Aaron about them but I mentioned we were going out so he didn't ask further.

The Institute was huge, from a mundanes perspective it looks like an old abandoned building, to us it was a huge white elaborate house. Cole was awestruck and completely nervous, he smiled a sideways grin and headed to the doors. Without even knocking the doors swung open to reveal a huge white hallway, marble everything. I noticed Jules and Emma working towards the doors, as they left the building, meeting Cole at the doors I noticed runes all down their arms, they looked like they had been burnt into their arms.

"What's with the runes?"

"They give us angel's powers." Emma replies.

"But if you're nephilim why do you need extra powers?" Cole questions.

"Because we need to overpower the demons in order to defeat them."

We near a station that looked absolutely abandoned. Breaking in was easy. The stairs were narrow and had obviously been left for decades, the ageing stairs covered in rust creaked under us as we ventured down into the station. It was an old subway station. Going onto the dead tracks, we heard a moan. It sounded gruesome. Emma pulled out this long sword that glowed once she touched it. A seraph blade. The most deadliest of weapons angels created. She handed it to me and gratitude coursed through me. She pulled out a short sword whose name was legendary, Cortana. Jules handed Cole a few throwing knives and pulled his bow and arrows out.

We shuffled down the tracks to see a horde of ugly looking demons. Ravenors. Ugh they were gross. Plunging into battle I see a ravenor take down Emma, she looked so small and fragile as the demon sunk his teeth into her side. She screamed in agony and so did Julian. I look over and see him holding her as the life drained out of her eyes. We couldn't stop though, there was so many demons. The slashed and tore through us. We struggled. Cole breathed his last breath as another demon snapped his neck. I screamed seeing him die. We weren't going to win. Julian was down. It was just me. All the sudden the demons stopped fighting. A group of three human shaped creatures came into view. One was tall and came into view first. His face was twisted in an ugly slant. The other two were girls. Long glorious hair but twisted and morphed features. They all said in unison,

"We are the blackmailers."

And my life ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up sweating. I dreamt I'd died. It was such a twisted dream, I'd been sent down. I'd then met these amazing people, we'd gone.. Demon hunting? With Shadowhunters? Oh my. I'd died watching three people murder me. They had said something. Something like, we are the… Blackmailers? But what did that mean? Did it mean that I'd been blackmailed? Was that why I'd been sent down?

Rolling out of bed I breathe and look around, making sure I'm really home, the nerve wracking feeling of being lost in the human world terrified me completely.

I relax seeing my bright blue walls glisten in the sunlight as if they were made of water and glitter. My waterfall wall poured as if it was smiling like a clown. My balcony doors were propped open and wide. Letting air breeze in. Smelling the sweet smell of breakfast I head into the shower, quickly slipping into some shorts and a baggy one shouldered shirt, and throwing my short ombré hair into a small bun. Running down the long wooden polished staircase I rush into the dining hall, we all live in dorms. As we are in the same type of school as College or University.

We also have dining halls and beautiful swimming pools including a water park add on. It was a mixed gender but boys and girls were not permitted to share rooms, although majority of us never share with anyone. Up in heaven there isn't a need to.

Walking into the dining room I see so many familiar faces. They all look up and smile at me as I enter. My closest friend, Ryder, gets up to greet me with a wide huge. Looking down his blue eyes sparkle like a glistening lake.

"You alright Scar?" He asks, everyone around us giggled as he walked by, he was gorgeous and the girls would just, stop. And then drool. It was amusing to watch.

"Yea, I had a pretty bad night."

"And why was that kiddo?" He asks in a brotherly tone.

"Nightmare, it seemed so real."

We walk down to the buffet and he slings his arm around me as a show of affection and comfort. Smiling I look up and his face twists into the blackmailer's face, he whispered into my ear,

"I will always find you my feather duster."


End file.
